Ég veit
by Wex-sama
Summary: "Palvelukset maksetaan aina takaisin, eikö niin?" Venäjä/Islanti, tai miten sen ikinä haluatte ottaa.


**Olen taas kummallinen, kirjoitan talveen sijoittuvia ficcejä kesälomalla. Mutta toivottavasti ei haittaa. Sain tällä kertaa aikaiseksi jotain lyhyempää, toivon että pidätte!**

* * *

Taivas oli pilvinen. Auringosta ei ollut tietoakaan, mutta silti tuntui, että jos katsoisi taivaalle, voisi sokeutua. Niin kirkas se oli. Lumisade oli loppunut hetki sitten. Ehkä se oli vain hyvä, sillä lunta oli maassa ja teillä niin paljon, että se tuotti vaikeuksia kävellä.

Noin seitsemäntoistavuotias poika seisoi polviaan myöten lumessa, tuijottaen hiljaisena eteensä. Pojan lyhyet hiukset olivat hätkähdyttävän vaaleat, lähes yhtä valkoiset kuin lumi maassa. Hän värähti kylmän tuulen puhaltaessa yli. Vaikka kylmä oli hänenkin kotonaan, ei se tälläistä sentään ollut. Hän katsahti vaatteitaan, ruskea takki ei paljoa lämmittänyt, varsinkaan kun se oli auki. Valkoisia saappaita ei enää erottanut lumesta. Poika toivoi, että hänen ei tarvitsisi odotella enää kauhean pitkään. Vai oliko häntä huijattu?

_Hän on myöhässä_, oli hänen päällimmäinen ajatuksensa. Tapaaminen oli sovittu etukäteen, aika ja paikka oli tehty äärimmäisen selviksi. Ja toisen matka tänne oli selvästi lyhyempi. Oltiinhan sentään hänen alueellaan. Poika huokaisi ja katsoi höyryävää hengitystään. Hän oli jo varma, että hänet oli petetty, kun hän näki tumman hahmon lähestyvän yllättävän kiivaalla tahdilla, paksusta lumikerroksesta huolimatta. Mies oli häntä päätä pidempi ja oli pukeutunut beigeen, pitkään takkiin. Hänen hiuksensa olivat myös vaaleat, mutta eivät samalla tavalla, kuin pojalla itsellään. Niitä kai olisi voinut kuvata parhaiten hiekanvärisiksi. Silmissä oli violetti vivahde ja kasvoille liimattu hymy, josta ei voinut sanoa, oliko se aito vai ei.

Kumpikaan ei sanonut ensin mitään. Katselivat vain toisiaan parin metrin etäisyydellä, ennen kuin mies astui lähemmäs. Poika seisoi paikallaan hiljaa, tuijottaen toista sinisillä silmillään, kasvot yhä ilmeettöminä. Mutta se oli vain maski. Suojakuori. Todellisuudessa hän oli hermostunut. Ei peloissaan, varsinaisesti. Hermostunut. Se johtui hiljaisuudesta. Ei siinä normaalisti ollut mitään vikaa, hän piti siitä. Mutta nyt se tuntui sietämättömältä. He vain tuijottivat toisiaan sanomatta mitään. Hän rukoili kiihkeästi mielessään, että mies avaisi keskustelun. Hän olisi voinut tehdä sen itsekin, mutta se ei olisi hänen tapaistaan. Tuntui, kuin olisi jokin sääntö, joka estäisi häntä puhumasta, ennen kuin joku toinen sanoisi jotain. Sellaistahan ei tietenkään ollut, mutta silti hän aina tuntui "noudattavan" sitä.

"Исландия", oman nimensä kuuleminen sai pojan havahtumaan ajatuksistaan. Hän räpäytti silmiään pikaisesti ja nyökkäsi merkiksi siitä, että kuunteli.

"Tiedät varmaan, miksi olemme täällä", mies sanoi, hymyillen. Mutta tällä kertaa se hymy oli kylmä ja tunteeton. Poika puraisi huultaan ja nyökkäsi uudelleen. Hän tiesi sen oikein hyvin.

"Palvelukset maksetaan aina takaisin, eikö niin?" se oli jotain, mitä hän ei halunnut kuulla. Kyllä hän sen tiesi jo ennestäänkin. Se oli tullut hänelle tutuksi monen muun kanssa. Mutta takaisinmaksu tälle miehelle ei houkutellut. Hän ei halunnut pelata tämän sääntöjen mukaan, sillä ne olivat aina eduksi vain toiselle osapuolelle. Ja hän ei sattunut tällä kertaa olemaan tämä onnekas, jolle näistä säännöistä oli hyötyä. Ties mitä mies hänelle keksisi. Mutta nyt oli myöhäistä kääntyä takaisin.

"Minä tiedän sen, Ivan", hän vastasi hiljaa, irroittamatta katsettaan miehestä. Tämän kylmä hymy sai hänet värähtämään. Mies virnisti ja astui lähemmäs. Poika katsoi häntä sama tylsä ilme kasvoillaan, mutta Ivan tiesi, että tämä olisi mieluusti ottanut ja juossut pakoon. Mutta koska se ei sopinut hänelle, niin ei tapahtunut. Ja jos hän aikoi vielä säilyttää kasvonsa edes jotenkin, hänen oli vedettävä tämä loppuun asti.

"Ja sinä olet minulle vielä velkaa", Ivan totesi ja laski käden pojan olkapäälle. Tämä laski katseensa maahan ja näytti miettivän. Sillä hetkellä tuntui, kuin aika olisi yhtäkkisesti jähmettynyt paikoilleen. Kumpikaan ei liikkunut senttiäkään, tuuli oli tyyntynyt täysin. Aivan kuin he olisivat jäätyneet.

Poika veti syvään henkeä ja nosti katseensa.

"Ég veit."


End file.
